The present application relates to a semiconductor device interconnecting unit for inputting/outputting a high-frequency signal to/from a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device interconnecting method. Also, the application relates to semiconductor devices which are interconnected to each other by the semiconductor device interconnecting unit. Also, the present application relates to a high-frequency module in which semiconductor devices interconnected to each other by the semiconductor device interconnecting unit and semiconductor device interconnecting method are installed together with other elements or devices.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-74257 discloses a high-frequency band pass filter, and a cable connector unit with a built-in filter. Here, the high-frequency band pass filter filters an interfering wave or the like with which a received broadcasting wave is mixed. Also, the cable connector unit with a built-in filter is structured by using the high-frequency band pass filter and is used in the form of intermediate one which is inserted into a cable of a broadcasting receiver.
Now, in recent years, a digital camera has come to have a resolution corresponding to five millions or more pixels with the advance of the technology relating to an image pickup device using a CCD, a CMOS and the like. An increase in precision of an image increases with the improvement in the resolution results in that an amount of image data increases. For this reason, it is necessary to increase a speed of a data communication between the image pickup device and a signal processing circuit for subjecting an image signal corresponding to an image captured with the image pickup device to image signal processing. In addition, in a liquid crystal TV as well, a high speed promotion for a data communication has similarly become a problem.
For the high speed promotion for the data communication, for example, the transmission of a high-frequency signal having a frequency band, of 10 to 100 GHz, sufficiently exceeding 1 GHz needs to be taken into consideration. The frequency band of the high-frequency signal belongs to a band called a millimeter wave band, and the high-frequency signal concerned is applied to communication apparatuses, antenna devices, RF sensors and the like.
A bonding technique or a flip flop technique has been utilized in interconnection between semiconductor chips.
However, when the frequency of the transmission signal between the semiconductor chips has been high as in the above-mentioned high-frequency signal having the millimeter wave band, the interconnection between the semiconductor chips becomes difficult due to a dispersion of capacitive components of bonding pads, and a dispersion of lengths of bonding wires. In the case of the flip chip as well, it is not easy to transmit an electromagnetic field energy within one chip to an opposite chip.
Information on a high-frequency signal line contains therein no direct current component in many cases. In such cases, although capacitive interconnection, and interconnection provided from a form of a distributed constant line are expected as candidates, a large capacity is necessary for the capacitive interconnection. In addition, about a quarter wavelength is necessary for the distributed constant line, so that the interconnection is scaled up.